A karácsonyi meglepetés
by Timaiosz
Summary: A Carter-O'Neill házba vendég érkezik Karácsonykor    Megjegyzés: A történet az azutáni karácsonyon esett meg, amikor Sam visszatért Atlantiszról. Előre is elnézést az esetleges hibákért…


Jack O'Neill tábornok nem igazán szerette a megbeszéléseket, amikor csak tehette elkerülte őket. Valamilyen igazán fontos, vagy csak annak tűnő indokot hozva fel mentségül, miért mindig a helyettesét küldi. De az Amerikai Egyesült Államok Elnökét még ő sem tudta 'lerázni', így most kénytelen volt itt ülni az irodájában és a képernyőt bámulni. Alapesetben ez ellen semmilyen kifogása sem volt, hisz a monitor nagysága és felbontása igencsak impozáns volt. Bár a Simpson-t valahogy sokkal szívesebben nézte rajta, mint most az Egyesített Vezérkar Parancsnokának arcát. De évtizedes rutinjának köszönhetően, amit a CSK-1 parancsnokaként szerzett meg, Carter és Daniel végtelennek tűnő jelentései alatt, kellően érdeklődő arckifejezést tudott magára erőltetni. De most is, mint akkor oly sokszor, elkalandoztak a gondolatai...

Karácsony napja volt... Ma talán még jobban vágyott rá, hogy időben hazaérjen...

A megbeszélésnek félórával később az Elnök vetett véget, más elfoglaltságaira hivatkozva és O'Neill még a monitoron át is látta a többiek megkönnyebbült arckifejezését. Miután a Nagyfőnök távozott, pár szóban megtárgyalták a legfontosabb kérdéseket és elköszöntek egymástól.

- Tanner! - kiáltott ki az ajtón O'Neill. - Mára végeztünk, hazamehet. - Tanner törzsőrmester, aki az alig pár hónappal ezelőtti sérüléséig, a CSK-16 tagjaként szolgált, most titkári feladatokat látott el mellette. A belső telefont, bár már évek óta ott állt az asztalán, nem szerette használni, az olyan tábornoki volt... Még mindig nem szokta meg az új munkáját, bár az eszével tudta, hogy itt sokkal több hasznát veszik, de a szíve mélyén néha még visszavágyott a Parancsnokságra. Mikor még csak négyen voltak és mégis milyen kalandokban volt részük. Most azonban más kihívások várnak rá. Cassie egy hete szólt, hogy elhozná magával a barátját is az ünnepekre…

SJSJSJ

- Mikor érkezik meg Cassie gépe? - kérdezte a ház ura köszönés helyett, mikor végre belépett az ajtón. Bár még senkivel sem találkozott, az illatok biztatóak voltak. A Sammel együtt töltött eddigi öt karácsony egy valamiben közös volt. Sam kiváló tudós volt és nagyszerű katona, de szakácsnak csapnivaló volt. A lelkesedésével nem volt gond, ugyanolyan hévvel vetette bele magát a pulykasütés rejtelmeibe, mint amilyennel korábban a naquada reaktorokat is kezelte. Csak az eredménnyel volt mindig valami probléma. Erre az esetre Jack, jó katonaként, mindig rendelkezett egy "B" tervvel. Az egyik közeli, elegánsabb étterem csakis a tábornoki csillagokra tekintettel vállalta a 'házhozszállítás' hozzájuk méltatlan feladatát. Bár azt is meg kell mondani, Jack igen bőkezűen honorálta a szívességet. A mostani illatok viszont arra engedtek következtetni, hogy le kell mondania a megrendelést. Már épp nyúlt volna a telefonjáért, mikor végre felbukkantak.

- Cassie! Azt hittem később érkezik a géped! - kiáltotta meglepetten, majd a karjaiba zárta nevelt lányát. Cassie, már 22 éves volt és a Harvardon tanult, Janet hatására orvosnak készült. Komolyan vette a tanulmányait, ezért ritkán tudott hazautazni, de Jack ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy Karácsonykor mindenki együtt legyen. Így volt ez most is.

- Jack, szeretném bemutatni... - bontakozott ki a lány a karjaiból és egy lépést hátrább lépett. Jack egy pillanatra behunyta lélekben a szemét, most jön a feketeleves. Még nem találkozott a fiatalemberrel, de mivel Cassie eddig soha nem hozott haza senkit sem a szeretet ünnepére, biztos nagyon komoly lehet az ügy. Cassie már az előtt is nagyon közel állt a szívéhez, mielőtt egy család lettek. De mióta ténylegesen örökbe fogadta, ha lehet még jobban szerette. Lányának tekintette és próbálta mindentől és mindenkitől megvédeni. A fiúk jöttek-mentek a lány életében, de egyik sem volt igazán komoly, ennek ellenére Jack mindegyikről részletes jelentést kapott Tanner törzsőrmester és elődei gondos keze munkája nyomán. Magában mindig próbálta a beosztására és annak veszélyes mivoltára fogni a dolgot, de Sam mindig csak féloldalasan elmosolyodott, mikor beszámolt a lovagok ügyes-bajos dolgairól, vagy a velük kapcsolatos aggályairól. Természetesen a mostani 'vendégéről' is majdnem többet tudott, mint bárki más a Föld kerekségen, vagy akár az egész Galaxisban…

- … Tom Velneck-et. – fejezte be a mondatot Cassie és a kezét nyújtotta a mögötte álldogáló férfinak.

Jack tudta, hogy mire számíthat, mert az akta természetesen egy egész alakos fényképet is tartalmazott. Thomas Velneck magas volt, barna hajú és barna szemű. Jack szerint átlagos, de korábban hallotta, ahogy Cassie áradozik róla a telefonban Samnek a szokásos heti tracspartijuk alkalmából. Még hogy jóképű, dohogott magában Jack… Az agya egyik legtávolabbi sarkába űzte Sam korábbi szavait, miszerint az ő Cassie-jének senki sem lenne elég jó…

- Üdvözlöm, uram, - szólalt meg Tom és jobb kezét előrenyújtotta. Jack automatikusan megszorította azt. – Nagy öröm számomra, hogy itt lehetek.

- Legyen üdvözölve nálunk, - biccentett Jack is, de szándékosan nem mosolyodott el.

Sam ekkor lépett be a szobába, kezében egy tállal. Olyan gyönyörű volt. Jack szíve még mindig megdobbant akárhányszor meglátta, még ennyi év házasság után is.

- Jack, képzeld csak el Tom is a Harvardon tanul, még hozzá elméleti fizikát… - lelkendezett Sam csillogó szemmel. Jack pontosan tudta, hogy Tom már csak ezzel is teljesen levette a lábáról Samet, aki tártkarokkal fogadott bárkit, aki egy kicsit is értett, ahogy ő nevezte, a második legnagyobb szerelméhez, az asztrofizikához. Mikor a jelentésben ehhez a részhez ért, Jack tudta, hogy egyedül marad a kétségeivel Tom Velneck-kel kapcsolatban a család nő tagjaival szemben. De ő mindig is szerette a kihívásokat…

SJSJSJ

Az este további része csendben telt el, legalábbis addig, míg be nem toppant Daniel és Vala… Jack némi kárörömmel konstatálta, hogy felettük sem múlt el az idő nyom nélkül. Mindkettejük hajába vegyültek már őszes szálak… Se veled, se nélküled kapcsolatuk már évek óta tartott… Hol együtt voltak, hol nem… Volt, hogy az esküvő helyszínén és időpontján vitatkoztak, de volt, hogy azon, hogyan osszák el egymás között az időpontokat, mikor meglátogathatták a barátaikat. Persze azt is telefonon, mert akkor hetekig nem voltak hajlandóak találkozni egymással. Majd mikor lecsitultak a kedélyek ismét elválaszthatatlanok voltak, egészen az újabb veszekedésig… és ez már így ment évek óta… Jack már csak a fejét csóválta, bár így Karácsony közeledtével azért örült neki, hogy együtt látja őket, de ezt senkinek nem vallotta volna be.

Teal'c fél órával később érkezett meg, szinte egy időben Cameronnal és kis családjával. A jövevény épp a szülei második házassági évfordulójára érkezett meg, napra pontosan. Az ifjabb Cameron azóta már féléves volt és kiköpött az apja. Miközben a hölgyek, Sammel az élükön, bősz babázásba kezdtek Jack elérkezettnek látta az időt némi beszélgetésre, ezért két sörrel a kezében megindult Tom felé.

- Szerinted van esélye a srácnak? – kérdezte Daniel halkan a szkeptikus arckifejezéssel mellette álldogáló Teal'c-től, mikor észrevette, hogy mire készül a barátja.

- Nem tudom, DanielJackson, - felelte felvont szemöldökkel a Jaffa. – A Chulakon az apáknak joguk van kihívni párbajra a lányuk kérőjét…

- Igazán? – nézett rá kíváncsian Daniel, lám még ennyi év után is meg tudhat valami újat a Jaffa társadalomról. Bár, amilyen bőbeszédű Teal'c, ezen nem is szabadna csodálkoznia. – Ezt azért ne meséld el Jack-nek, - tette hozzá, azért a biztonság kedvéért. Még csak az kellene, hogy ezek ketten ölre menjenek. Bár Jack mostanában íróasztal mögött dolgozott, de azért a régi reflexek nem múlnak egy nyomtalanul. Danielnek kétsége sem volt a 'harc' végkimenetelét tekintve, csak Sam és főleg Cassie reakciójától tartott egy kicsit. Mivel az ördög nem alszik, figyelemmel kísérte a két férfi eszmecseréjét.

SJSJSJ

Az este további része eseménytelenül telt el, bár miután a vendégek távoztak és a háziak is készültek nyugovóra térni volt egy kis incidens. Cassie és Tom a lány szobájában készültek lefekvéshez. Jacket csak Sam figyelmeztető pillantása tartotta vissza attól, hogy ordítva kirugdalja a házból a fizikus palántát.

- Már elmúlt huszonegy éves, Jack, - nyugtatgatta férjét Sam, mikor már a hálójukban voltak. – El kell fogadnunk, hogy nem kislány többé.

- Igen, de akkor is… - dohogott Jack a feleségének. - Ez mégis csak a mi házunk… Tudod, mindig is tudtam, hogy el fog jönni ez a nap, de reméltem, hogy csak évek múlva…

- Évek múlva? – nevetett fel fejét ingatva Sam. – Ezt te magad sem hihetted…

- Hát, remélni azért reméltem, - bújt be az ágyba Jack és átölelte Samet. – Tudod, mikor Charlie megszületett, épp az ilyen napok miatt örültem, hogy fiam lett… - szaladt ki Jack száján, mielőtt igazából belegondolt volna, hogy mit is mond. – Most lenne… - nem bírta befejezni a mondatot.

- 24 éves… - fejezte be Sam a mondatot Jack helyett. – Pont annyi, mint Tom…

- Igen, pont annyi lenne… Azt hiszem, ezért is féltem ennyire Cassie-t… Ha vele is történne valami, én nem is tudom, hogy mit tennék…

- Hát, azt hiszem, nekem lenne néhány ötletem… - kuncogott Sam, majd hirtelen elcsendesedett.

- Jack? – kérdezte pár másodperccel később. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha megint kisbaba születne a családban… - kezdett bele, de mikor Jack hirtelen ordítva kiugrott az ágyból döbbenten elhallgatott.

- MEGÖLÖM A SZEMÉTLÁDÁT! SZÉTTRANCSÍROZOM! TEHERBE EJTETTE A KISLÁNYOMAT! - ordította magából kikelve és már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor Sam rákiáltott.

- Jack! Jack! Várj egy pillanatot!

- NEM VÁROK EGY MÁSODPERCET SEM! MOST RÖGTÖN MEGÖLÖM! – ordította Jack továbbra is magánkívül.

- Jack! Nem Cassie az! – próbálkozott újra Sam, de eredménytelenül, majd mikor látta, hogy a férje feltépi a szobaajtót, nagy levegőt vett és folytatta. – Terhes vagyok!

- MÉGSEM ÖLÖM MEG AZONNAL, ELŐBB MEGKÍNZOM! – dühöngött ordítva tovább Jack, majd hirtelen, mint akibe villámcsapott megállt és döbbenten Samre nézett. – Hogy micsoda?

- Terhes vagyok! – ismételte meg izgatottan Sam a hírt kissé óvatosan. – Ma voltam Carolyn-nál és…

- Apa leszek! – ismételte megdöbbenten Jack, miközben lerogyott az ágyra.

- Igen, apa leszel! – erősítette meg Sam a hírt. Majd várta Jack reakcióját, de hiába. – Mondj már valamit! – sürgette, mikor már nem bírta tovább, de Jack még mindig nem jutott szóhoz a döbbenettől. – Ha lány lesz, akkor Charlotte Janet lesz, ha fiú, akkor Charles Jacob…

- Remélem kisfiú lesz, mert még egy ilyen napot nem bírnák ki… - ölelte magához nevetve Jack Samet. – Annyira boldog vagyok! Apa leszek! Ez volt életem legszebb karácsonyi ajándéka…

- Nekem is… - felelte Sam, majd elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy még egy hírt közöljön a férjével, aki tudva lévő nem rajongott a meglepetésekért. – Cassie megkért délután, hogy szóljak neked, hogy Tom holnap meg akarja kérni tőled a kezét…

- MICSODA!

Vége!

Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek!


End file.
